<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obertraun by shimmiebaek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987521">Obertraun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmiebaek/pseuds/shimmiebaek'>shimmiebaek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Stranger - Freeform, Traveler - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmiebaek/pseuds/shimmiebaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun tak menyangka dari sekian perjalanan yang ia lalui, dari banyaknya persinggahan yang ia tempati, ia akhirnya menemukan tempat untuk tinggal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulan Gulali 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obertraun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="small"><b>Disclaimer:</b> Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.</span>
  </p>
</div><p>
<b>Author's Note:</b> Thank you mods for handling this great fiction fest for us. Also thank you to the prompter for your idea. Iam really sorry if I can`t fulfill your expectation. I hope you guys enjoy reading. Stay safe, everyone.
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kala itu penghujung musim gugur di Obertraun ketika iris cokelat bertemu jelaga di depan sana. Sosok itu menyapa dengan senyum hangat. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk saling tukar kata dan mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka berasal dari negara yang sama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pria yang lebih tinggi memberinya sebuah kunci. Memberi tahu bahwa kamarnya berada di lantai dua paling ujung. Baekhyun menolak saat ditawari bantuan mengenai kopernya. Ia sudah terbiasa walau jujur saja tubuhnya sangat lelah karena perjalanan panjang terlebih membawa ransel dan menyeret koper bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pada akhirnya ia membiarkan sosok itu membantunya hingga ujung tangga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Terima kasih."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tidak masalah," katanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun memilih untuk segera pergi melupakan fakta bahwa ia tidak tahu siapa pria yang membantunya tadi. Terlalu lelah untuk sekadar kembali demi sebuah nama. Yang saat ini laki-laki itu inginkan hanyalah cepat-cepat membersihkan diri lalu berbaring di kasur empuk dan menuruti kantuknya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fajar menyingsing di hari berikutnya. Baekhyun membuka jendela dan Pegunungan Dachstein adalah hal pertama yang menyapa netra. Matanya bergulir pada asap-asap yang keluar dari cerobong tiap rumah. Lelaki itu memilih mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk mengisi perut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruang makan begitu sunyi. Seolah tamu di penginapan tersebut hanyalah dirinya. Atau mungkin iya. Sebab belum ia temukan orang lain sejauh ia menginjakkan kaki di sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia, wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahu yang ia temui pertama kali di ruang makan, adalah seseorang yang bertugas di dapur penginapan. Mereka terlibat dalam obrolan selagi tangan gesit Julia memindahkan hidangan khas Austria ke meja makan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menurut Baekhyun, Wanderlust</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>adalah penginapan sederhana yang sempurna. Awalnya ia sempat meragu karena penginapan itu terlihat seperti rumah warga biasa alih-alih tempat yang menawarkan persinggahan. Pintu kayu yang diterangi lampu, jendela-jendela tanpa balkon, serta kebun kecil dengan beberapa jenis sayur dan bunga. Cat temboknya berwarna krem, perabotan kayu dengan ornamen khas ditata rapi di dalamnya, pun perapian yang siap menghangatkan saat musim dingin tiba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun kembali bertemu pria yang membantunya semalam. Park Chanyeol, si pemilik tempat ia singgah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Selamat menikmati, Baekhyun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Terima kasih."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seorang pria dengan rambut cepak muncul menyapa. Ia adalah suami Julia, Alan. Mereka sangat ramah. Pria itu bahkan meminjamkan sepeda kalau-kalau Baekhyun ingin berkeliling desa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hari itu ia berencana pergi ke Dachstein Krippenstein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol bisa menemanimu jika kau mau," kata Julia yang sibuk dengan piring-piring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tidak perlu," tolaknya halus karena tak ingin merepotkan. Lagipula bagaimana bisa pemilik penginapan mengantarnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satu jam setelahnya ia malah berada dalam </span>
  <em>
    <span>cable car</span>
  </em>
  <span> bersama si mata jelaga. Ketika ditanya, pria itu sedang tak ada pekerjaan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah sampai mereka sedikit mendaki melewati bebatuan. Suasana musim gugur dengan langit yang cerah. Keduanya mencari titik tertentu untuk menikmati pemandangan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kau sering melakukan perjalanan?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku senang berpergian sendirian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mengapa Obertraun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Desa ini sunyi dan aku menyukainya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kukira Hallstatt selalu menjadi pilihan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum memandang lurus gunung-gunung berpucuk salju di depan sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa kau memasukkan Danau Gosau dalam daftarmu?" Yang lebih kecil menggeleng. "Koppenwinkellacke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Danau Gosau lebih cocok untukmu, kurasa." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esoknya Baekhyun duduk diam di dalam mobil bak terbuka milik Chanyeol. Pria itu sungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan akan mengantarnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol benar. Danau Gosau lebih cocok untuknya. Air jernih dengan pantulan warna hijau, kuning, dan oranye khas musim gugur. Baekhyun tentu berterima kasih padanya. Lelaki mungil itu memejamkan mata dan menghirup segarnya udara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabitnya terbuka memandang genangan air yang luas di depannya. "Indah dan tenang."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol menoleh. Mengamati sosok di sampingnya yang kembali memejamkan mata. Surai cokelat yang ditiup angin, bulu mata lentik, hidung mungil, pipi dengan rona alami, dan bibir merah muda. Ia menggumam, "Ya. Begitu indah dan tenang."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lalu Chanyeol berbagi kisah betapa ia merindukan orang tuanya yang telah tiada, tentang keinginannya untuk bertemu teman-temannya di Korea Selatan, dan bagaimana Obertraun menjadi pilihan untuk perantauan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah itu si mata jelaga mengajaknya ke Löckermoos, tempat sempurna untuk menenangkan pikiran. Sekelilingnya adalah hutan pinus dengan beberapa burung bertengger di dahannya. Tempat yang benar-benar cocok untuk Baekhyun. Begitu sunyi dan tenang. Tanpa diketahui si mungil, Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan segala hal. Ranselnya dipenuhi makanan dan minuman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku selalu ingin berpergian seperti ini. Hanya saja sendirian begitu sepi. Ingin sekali mengajak Alan dan Julia tapi tak ada yang dapat kupercaya menjaga Wanderlust selain mereka."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siang itu mereka habiskan untuk menikmati hangatnya matahari dari balik pucuk-pucuk pinus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tak berhenti di sana Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun ke tempat yang ada dalam daftar bukunya, Danau Koppenwinkl. Mereka bertukar kata di jalan setapak. Berbagi tawa di tiap lemparan batu dan cipratan air. Juga berbagi perasaan sama yang mulai tumbuh tanpa disadari keduanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke Hallstatt di hari keempat. Kali ini mereka berangkat dengan bus nomor 542. Si mata cokelat mengeratkan mantel karena pagi itu cukup dingin. Ketika menyeberangi danau Hallstatt dengan </span>
  <em>
    <span>boat</span>
  </em>
  <span> ia masih dapat melihat sisa kabut. Chanyeol sengaja mengajaknya pagi sekali menghindari ramainya wisatawan di siang hari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mereka tak sempat mengisi perut di penginapan untuk itu Chanyeol mengajaknya mampir ke salah satu restoran lokal di pinggir danau. Pemilik restoran menyapa ramah dan merekomendasikan beberapa menu sarapan. Baekhyun melihat dari jendela, penduduk desa sudah mulai menunjukkan aktivitas mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selesai mengisi perut keduanya berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan aspal menikmati suasana pagi desa penghasil garam itu. Bangunan di sana sangat khas dengan warna hangat serta rumah-rumah kayu dibangun melingkari bukit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun mengatakan ingin melihat pemandangan desa seluruhnya dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengantarnya. Melewati gereja, gang sempit, bahkan rumah-rumah penduduk asli untuk mencapai titik di mana seluruh desa dan danau Hallstatt terlihat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegunungan Alpen dengan pucuk putihnya terlihat gagah. Desa itu bak negeri dongeng. Kawanan angsa turut menikmati anugerah yang diberikan pada Hallstatt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seseorang memanggil Chanyeol. Pria bertopi baret dengan boks gabus di tangannya. Sepertinya seorang teman. Chanyeol pamit sebentar dan berlari kecil menghampiri pria itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sedang Baekhyun diam-diam mengamati sosok yang telah menemaninya beberapa hari. Bagaimana fasihnya pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu berbicara bahasa Jerman, mata bulatnya berbinar, hidung mancung yang berkerut saat ia tertawa lebar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan sesuatu itu masuk lebih dalam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tipikal pemandangan yang sering dijadikan </span>
  <em>
    <span>postcard</span>
  </em>
  <span>," celetuk Baekhyun saat si mata jelaga kembali di sisinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kau mengoleksinya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tidak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kening Chanyeol mengerut penasaran, "Lalu apa yang ada pada buku perjalananmu?" Pertanyaan itu membuat yang lebih kecil mengambil buku kecil di tasnya. "Hanya daftar tempat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol mengamati buku itu. Biasanya seorang </span>
  <em>
    <span>traveler</span>
  </em>
  <span> akan membuat bukunya dipenuhi daftar tempat, potongan peta, atau foto-foto tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi. Lain hal dengan Baekhyun, laki-laki itu hanya menulis daftar tempat yang akan ia coret setelah berkunjung dilanjutkan dengan tanda tanya di bagian pojok bawah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begitu adanya. Baekhyun mengusap lembaran bukunya. Tiba-tiba merasakan kekosongan yang menyesakkan dada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semua bermula sebelas tahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai tepat saat ia berusia lima belas. Ayahnya bermain dengan wanita lain sedang sang ibu memilih membalaskan hal yang sama. Rumahnya telah rusak. Baekhyun hanyalah seorang remaja korban keegoisan mereka. Sosok rapuhnya diboyong ke rumah pamannya. Cukup sulit membuat Baekhyun terbuka karena trauma. Sehun, kakak sepupunya, turut andil membantu. Ia akan mengajak Baekhyun dalam perjalanan panjang ke tempat-tempat indah. Berdiam diri, menikmati suguhan alam, menenangkan pikiran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saat ia mencoba berdamai dengan membuka hatinya ia kembali dihadapkan dengan pengkhianatan. Dua hal itu cukup menjadi pukulan telak bagi Baekhyun. Sosoknya membatasi perasaan. Sejak saat itu ia seolah menjual jiwanya pada dunia. Mengunjungi beberapa kota bahkan negara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banyak perjalanan yang ia lalui. Banyak tempat yang ia kunjungi. Sebenarnya apalagi yang ia cari?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hatinya masih begitu kosong. Tanda tanya dalam lembaran bukunya menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan. Akan pergi kemana ia setelahnya? Sebab tak ada tempat yang dapat ia sebut </span>
  <em>
    <span>rumah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun menghela napas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pria bertopi baret tadi kembali menghampiri mereka. Kali ini membawa kamera di tangannya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paul bilang ingin memotret kita dengan polaroidnya," jelas Chanyeol saat menemukan raut kebingungan si mata cokelat. Sebenarnya itu hanya alibinya, dialah yang meminta Paul untuk mengambil gambar mereka berdua. "Senyum yang lebar. Paul akan pajang itu di kafenya untuk mengusir tikus!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tertawa. Entah mengapa begitu geli dengan gurauan itu. Mereka mendapatkan beberapa lembar. Salah satunya Chanyeol selipkan pada buku perjalanan Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ayo kita ke kafe Paul! Dia bilang akan memberikan pai apel terbaiknya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saat matahari tepat di atas kepala keduanya kembali ke Obertraun. Sorenya Baekhyun habiskan dengan berjalan menelusuri desa. Chanyeol dan Alan sedang pergi dan Julia sibuk dengan bayinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakinya berhenti di depan pohon maple. Satu daun jatuh. Baekhyun berharap semua baik-baik saja. Sampai malam itu tiba. Ia tak sengaja menemukan satu-satunya balkon di Wanderlust. Terdapat teropong di sana tapi Baekhyun memilih mengamati taburan bintang dengan mata telanjang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rupanya di sini." Baekhyun menoleh mendapati Chanyeol membawa nampan berisi dua gelas dengan kepulan asap. "Cokelat panas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pria itu meletakannya di meja kecil sebelum mendekat menyampirkan selimut pada bahu Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keduanya menikmati keheningan sampai si mata jelaga memulai percakapan. Dengan suara rendahnya yang lembut di tiap kata yang mewakilkan perasaannya. Bagaimana hari-hari sebelumnya ia habiskan dengan begitu bahagia dengannya. Bagaimana pria itu jatuh cinta dan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Telapak hangat Chanyeol menangkup pipinya. Baekhyun memandang lurus jelaga yang teduh dan mengeratkan selimut. Itulah yang ia takutkan. Ketika mereka sama-sama tak bisa mengelak akan perasaan yang sama. Maka ketika belah tebal itu menyentuh miliknya, air matanya mengalir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ini salah, batinnya berteriak. Baekhyun selalu berhasil membatasi diri seperti yang sudah-sudah. Baekhyun hanyalah sosok yang penuh kehati-hatian. Ia hanya tak ingin terjatuh lagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa. Ini salah," katanya dengan panik. Matanya memandang apapun selain pria di hadapannya. " Aku hanya akan menyakitimu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol terdiam kala Baekhyun meninggalkannya bersama cokelat panas yang tak disentuh pemiliknya. Seperti halnya hatinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paginya Julia memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun berpamitan. Meninggalkan Obertraun dan menyisakan kehampaan. Chanyeol bahkan tak diberi kabar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ㅡ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Menemukan sesuatu di sana?" tanya Kyungsoo, teman masa kecilnya, yang berkunjung ke apartemen sehari setelah ia tiba di Korea. Tangan laki-laki itu perlahan membuka buku perjalanan miliknya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tidak ada."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun duduk di lantai membereskan barang yang tak sempat ia selesaikan di hari sebelumnya. Hela napas terdengar. Beberapa saat kemudian si mata cokelat akan terdiam. Hal berulang yang ia lakukan selama setengah jam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sikapmu mengatakan sebaliknya." Baekhyun menoleh. Menatap lurus mata bulat temannya. Pikirannya menerawang pada mata yang sama di belahan dunia yang lain. Enggan mengatakan lebih banyak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mengamati sebuah foto yang terselip di buku temannya. Itu Baekhyun bersama pria asing dengan perawakan yang tinggi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kau yakin?" Laki-laki itu memandang Baekhyun penuh arti. "Tidak kah kau lelah terus bersinggah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan perasaan ini. Tidak usah khawatir, Soo. Ini tidak akan lama."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hanya kembali ke sana jika kau ingin. Kau sungguh tak lelah? Aku hanya tak ingin kau terus-terusan bersikap sok kuat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun benci akan fakta Kyungsoo mengetahui segala tentang dirinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Berdamailah dengan masa lalumu," tambahnya. Laki-laki itu melangkah keluar. "Kau berhak bahagia, Baekhyun. Aku pergi. Hubungi jika kau butuh sesuatu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tahun berganti. Baekhyun terbangun oleh dering ponsel yang memekakkan telinga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Byun Baekhyun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itu Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu berbicara mengenai tiket pesawat yang telah ia pesan untuk berlibur ke Austria tapi Jongin, tunangannya, mendadak mengajak mengunjungi orang tuanya. Untuk itu si mata bulat memintanya untuk memakai tiketnya. Huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku menggunakan tiket itu!" seru Baekhyun kesal. Paginya berantakan. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, aku memesannya dengan namamu kok!" Kyungsoo menjawab gugup sedang Baekhyun dibuat makin bingung. "Pokoknya cepat kembali ke sana. Kau terlalu menyedihkan sebulan ini, sialan!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panggilan selesai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo memang gila. Atau dia sendiri yang kehilangan akal sehatnya? Januari menjadi saksi di mana ia kembali ke desa sunyi di Austria yang masih diselimuti benda putih yang sialan dingin. Baekhyun telah memantapkan hatinya saat menyetujui rencana Kyungsoo untuk kembali berdamai dengan masa lalu dan menemui bahagianya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ia berdiri di depan bangunan tua dengan papan bertuliskaan Wanderlust. Menghembuskan napas sebelum membawa kaki melangkah lebih dekat. Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat pintu kayu itu ia dorong. Kedatangannya disambut oleh senyum hangat seperti saat pertama kali bertemu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kala itu musim dingin di Obertraun ketika iris cokelat kembali bertemu dengan si jelaga. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk saling bertukar kata. Kali ini untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang sama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun telah menemukan rumahnya.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>